This invention relates to dispensing apparatus for powdered medicaments supplied in capsules for inhalation therapy.
It is known to dispense powdered medicaments using apparatus in which capsules containing the powder are mechanically opened at a dispensing station where inhaled air subsequently entrains the powder which is then dispensed through a mouth piece.
GB1598081 discloses apparatus in which portions of a capsule are separated to release the powder, this technique being preferred to disrupting the capsule by piercing or crushing techniques which may result in debris from the capsule material being inhaled. A disadvantage of this apparatus is that individual capsules must be loaded prior to use and this may be a difficult procedure for some users.
GB2061735B discloses apparatus in which a feed mechanism in the form of a carousel delivers capsules to the dispensing station at successive actuations of an actuator which also operates a capsule opening means which separates portions of the capsule at the dispensing station ready for inhalation. The spent capsules are retained in the carousel and this has the disadvantage that it is possible for a spent capsule to be again presented at a subsequent actuation in the dispensing station when a complete revolution is completed. It is also difficult for the user to examine the spent capsule immediately following actuation in order to determine whether the powder has been entirely dispensed.